Pirates of the Caribbean 3 my version
by Internet Raider
Summary: Diego and his friend Kaysey are the only ones who can save Jack from his deadly fate. But first they must survive fromt the crew of the ship their on in order to save Jack


**Okay here I go the first fan fiction so reviews are greatly needed 'cause I've not seen PotC2 because CERTAIN PEOPLE told me that I'd be going to the Midnight showing of Pirates but I didn't go so if any of these scenes are wrong please tell me so thanks and please try and be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates cause if I did Jack wouldn't be on the Black Pearl when it went down, but I do own Deigo and _I _don't own Kaysey but my friend does.**

**Summary: Diego and his friend Kaysey are the only ones who can save Jack from his deadly fate but they have to survive from the crew of the ship first in order to save Jack.**

**Rated T for mild language**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3 my version**

**Chapter#1: Diego's back**

After every one said "Aye" and Barbossa had stepped forward ask where "his" ship was there was one more "AYE!" from some one in the shadows that had a Spanish accent. Every one looked to that stranger.

"Lad, do ye know who this crew was captained by ..." Before Gibbs could finish the stranger interrupted.

"Aye I do the feared Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Well feared by some, friend to others including me. And I'm hurt Gibbs you don't even remember me. Cause I used to by on the crew."

"What no one that young was ever on the crew 'cept for Diego. And your not Diego because he helped Jack and me escape from Port Royale was hanged the next day."

"Aye I was hanged but some how the rope broke and Iran for it."

"Well show your self then boy." Diego stepped out of the shadows and Barbossa dropped his apple to the ground.

"Glad to see you remember me Barbossa. But didn't Jack shoot you shouldn't you by dead? But I can fix that for you right now though if you like." Barbossa started to laugh his head off.

"Glad to see I'm still funny to you. But that's a nasty scare on your face care to explain how you got it?"

"You know damn well how I got this boy. After all you did beat me at sword fighting."

"Well on to happier things. How are we going to get Jack back? We need a fast ship. And some one who knows the seven seas. And I don't think Barbossa counts though."

"Do ye 'ave a fast ship Diego?"

"Aye I do it could almost be called the Black Pearl II. Just as fast to. But if we use my ship well Barbossa can suggest where we go but I can say no cause I'll be at the helm."

"Lad that is stupid what about when you sleep? Who bewill at the helm?"

"Gibbs because if Jack could trust him can trust him. Now will you the offer or not, because if you do I need ta make a short stop in Port Royale."

"Aye we'll take yers offer." Gibbs said.

"Good choice oh and Barbossa no mutiny or I'll throw you over the side of MY ship." They all walked down to the docks. Elizabeth who had been very quite the whole time looked up when almost every one stopped. She saw the Black Pearl.

"Oh my God Diego how did you save the SHIP!" She managed to say. She prayed that

Jack was abroad so she could say how sorry she was for what she did.

"This actually isn't the Black Pearl its her sister ship. They where going to blow her out of the water but I managed to convince them other wise. So you coming aboard or not?"

They boarded the ship.

"Why do ye need to stop in Port Royale lad?"

"Cause if I don't the crew will go hungry and I don't want to wake up in the morning missing an arm or seeing the whole crew with knives and forks ready to eat me. And if I don't go and pick someone up I'll be dead next time I go to Port Royale." Deigo smiled and walked over to help the crew carry some of their stuff aboard. He showed almost all the crew members to their new cabins except for one.

"Sorry Barbossa no cabin for you guess you'll have to sleep on deck tonight. I'd let ye sleep in the galley but the doors swollen shut. Sorry." Diego said the last sorry with as much sarcasm as he could. "But ye could sleep in the crow's nest for tonight though yer choice."

"Thanks lad thanks a lot."

"Hey don't worry we'll be at Port Royale with in a day or so. The winds favors us tonight. So if ye find me that annoying ye can get off of the Black Stallion. Or get off while we're getting their so ye can visit Davy Jones yer self."

The ship ride there was not all that eventful after every one realized that Diego was the captain. They got to Port Royale with out being seen.

"Okay Gibbs stay here make sure they don't do any thing stupid like trying to plunder here. Thanks I'll be back in a bit. Oh I'll also be picking up supplies here to so that may take a bit."

"No problem Captain. Any thing else?"

"Nope that's it for now."

Barbossa spoke up. "I noticed there was a extra cabin. Why isn't mine?"

"Because Barbossa that's for our guest that's goin' ta help us on our journey. Now I wouldn't want our guest's cabin to smell like you that would by a big insult to our guest know."

"No I guess not _CAPTAIN._" Barbossa said with acid laced words.

He smiled. "You sound angry Barbossa what's wrong?"

"Every thing _BOY _your no captain just like Jack was."

"Watch your words. I may not be so forgiving next time Barbossa."

Barbossa stalked off madder than anything. Diego smiled. "Well now I'll be going."

He rowed ashore. Hid the boat and went up to the mansion and knocked on the door.

"'Ello and how are we taday?"

"You're here to see Kaysey aren't you? Come in Kaysey's currently out right now but she'll be back within an hour or two."

Deigo sighed. "That so? Do ye know where Kaysey is please tell me luv."

The maid looked at him. "Kaysey is at the Black Smith shop right now."

"Thanks luv." He tossed her some coins as he walked out the door.

He saw Will's old Black Smith shop and walked in to find Kaysey.

"Hey Kaysey pack yer stuff we're going now."

Kaysey looked up startled. In a gruff voice Kaysey yelled "Diego haven't you heard of knocking first. And why the hell do you think I'm going to go with you this time?"

"Because Jack could be dead right now for all we know. And we need to sail to the ends of the Earth to save dear old Jack."

"Why what happened to him?"

"Dear Elizabeth chained him to the mast and left him to die at the hands of the Kraken."

"Aye I'll help ye Deigo."

"Good ye can help me get supplies for the Black Stallion." They walked out of the black smith shop and picked up supplies from the Port and rowed back to the ship.

"Mary mothr' of God, he didn't? He did god help him Will's goin' ta be madder than hell itself." Gibbs said.

"DIEGO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING KAYSEY FOR?" Will and Elizabeth yelled at the same time.

"Kaysey wanted to come so I let Kaysey come."

"But Kaysey's a……"


End file.
